Optical pressure transducers are known for the measurement of intravascular blood pressure and of trans-aortal valve blood pressure. These devices employ a ductile reflecting film which is mounted to respond to extremely small pressure differentials across the reflective film. Small film deformations are sensed and reported. The present invention is specifically provided to avoid the detection of pressure differentials. Rather, the present invention provides a probe which senses only the direct application of mechanical force to the probe tip. It is essentially an object sensor. Pressure differentials, which could accompany the application of mechanical force, are not detected by this sensing device which avoids the creation of pressure differentials by venting the volume between the fiber terminus and the reflective surface to the space to be sensed. The reflective surface or its mounting means only deform when mechanical force is applied to them.
The present invention was developed for a specific application, the sensing and signalling of a patient's impending incontinence. In nursing homes and other clinical settings, patient care is augmented with electronic sensors and alarms which alert the health care provider to patients' physiological conditions. In particular, this device finds application in monitoring patient's impending incontinent episode, sufficiently in advance of the onset of the event so as to allow an attendant to take appropriate action and minimize the effects. While the subject invention is described with reference to this particular probe and method, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that this description is for purposes of illustration and is not intended to limit the scope of the invention described and claimed herein.